MrHS: Sasuke and Naruto
by Mr.Hyperion
Summary: This is a side-story love tale between Sasuke and Naruto. It does not follow any particular event in the history of the actual manga.


**This is my first Fan Fiction! Any constructive criticism would be appreciated please! Also, if you don't agree with homosexuality, the simply don't read this.**

**Naruto and Sasuke Ch. 1**

The sun set over the Village Hidden in the Leaves, casting a golden orange glow on the horizon which was cut in a jagged line from the surrounding mountains. A faint smell of cedar was present in the crisp autumn air. As the sun dipped lower and lower in the sky, houses and restaurants lit their lanterns, casting a wide array of shimmering reds, yellows, and whites. The pulsing of the lights made the town seem as though it were alive and throbbing with energy. People began to fill the streets and start their night-time adventures. Bars were overcrowded, concert halls emitted sweet sounds of native instruments, and the gentle rustle of laughter could be heard throughout various houses and small apartments.

Of course, not everyone went out at night. Some people enjoyed just sitting in an armchair with a hot cup of green mint tea and reading Tanja's Fantasy Land, which was exactly what Sasuke Uchiha was doing, until a knock at the door interrupted his evening ritual.

"Great, another perfect evening ruined," he stated in a rather bored tone.

As he stood up to walk to the door the knocking increased to the point off sheer annoyance.

"Alright, I'm coming!" he shouted in an irritated voice.

The light wooden floor boards creaked as the crossed through his living room, his socks gently padding against the smooth finish. By the time he reached the door, the knocking had completely stopped. He looked through the eye-hole and was met with a wide-mouthed grin.

"Ahh!", he shouted and fell flat on his butt, "What the hell do you want Naruto?!"

With a rather slurred speech Naruto replied, "Come on man, I wanted to just sleep over, you know, like good ol friends we are. We can have some boos, beat each other up, and talk shit about Sakura."

That last option especially appealed to Sasuke, and he was a little worried about the extremely drunken Naruto.

"Alright, you can stay 'till morning, but don't make this a regular thing, ok?" He stated.

As he got up to unlock the door and let in his hammered friend, it flew open and smacked him in the face, sending him back on his butt. Suddenly, Naruto sped into the apartment and quickly made himself at home, jumping right onto Sasuke's green sofa.

"Nice place you got here man, looks just like mine!" He shouted cheerily.

"I doubt it," thought Sasuke.

"When are we making le popcorn?"

"Alright, I thought you just needed a place to crash, we are not having a slumber party."

"Come on man, it'd be fun!"

Sasuke turned on his heels and walked into his room.

"Don't break anything", he shouted behind him as he closed the door and flicked off the lights.

Naruto looked around and sighed.

"Alone again," he thought to himself, "Always alone."

He began to remember those times he spent on the playground, swinging along and watching all of the other children playing together and having a great time. All of a sudden, even more memories of forgotten birthdays, friendless weekends, and lonely holidays came surging through his mind, as though a flood gate had been opened and a gushing spring of memories were being forced into his mind. These memories circulated in a maelstrom of sorrow and melancholy until he could not longer take it. Sitting straight up, in perfect posture, staring straight ahead, a single tear left his right eye. He felt its hot burn as it brushed down his cheek and hit the floor with a small _plop_. Then another tear met the same fate, and another, and soon after his cheeks were streaked with small rivers of tear, flowing from a seemingly endless source: his mind.

He didn't even try to cover up his sniffles. His drunken mind dulled his emotions so that he no longer felt humility. Just then the door softly opened and a figure gently set next to him in the dark.

After a moment of awkwardness that seemed to last an eternity, Sasuke decided to break the silence.

"Look man, I'm sure that the neighbors can hear your wailing..."

"Shut up alright! I'm not crying, I don't cry!" he retorted, which upset him even more.

Once again an awkwardness filled the room. Sasuke sat back in the sofa and closed his eyes. The only sounds that could be heard were the ticks and tocks created by the old clock he had on his counter, and the occasional sniffle from Naruto.

"Even with this dumb-ass here, it's still rather peaceful," he though to himself.

The silence in the room then began to grow even more uncomfortable. Both men were sitting up staring straight ahead, waiting for each other to break the silence. The air itself seemed to become heavier with each passing second, until finally Sasuke could no longer take it.

"Look man, do you wanna explain why you're so sad or something?" he asked, grimacing afterward.

"You don't want to hear it..." replied Naruto, rather sheepishly.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, "Alright the-"

"Well, it all started from when I was just born, you see, I have no parents..." he started.

Apprehensive at first, Sasuke's shoulders began to loosen up and slowly sink into a slouch. Each event that Naruto talked about seemed to put yet another weight on his chest.

"Damn, no wonder why this kid is drunk tonight..." he though to himself.

Even though both of them had their own troubles, it was really impossible to compare them to each other because they were so unique. Sasuke was able to get out his rage through training harder and harder, but Naruto was forced to live with the very demon that killed his entire family since it was trapped inside of him. It had never occurred to him that the happy idiot that annoyed him so much during training just went home to an empty apartment, immersed himself in his own thoughts, and waited until the next day. Sasuke was Naruto's only true friend, and he just treated him like dirt.

"...and now I'm here, acting like a total weakling." Naruto finished.

Another silence filled the room, but this time it wasn't awkward. Instead, it was warm comfortable silence that was filled with understanding and compassion. Naruto began to doze off, and before awful long he slumped right over onto Sasuke who's eyes quickly widened stared into the darkness. Naruto's blond hair rested on Sasuke's chest, his arms wrapped around Sasuke's torso. Sasuke's muscles contracted with unease at the touch of another human, and he could feel his heart beating like a drum. He didn't want to disturb Naruto, he had already been through enough.

"Well, it's not like anyone can actually see this," he thought to himself. He put his arms around Naruto, and fell into a light sleep.

Though he would never admit it, he felt a new sense of responsibility for Naruto, like he needed to protect him.


End file.
